Saving Private Patrick
'''Saving Private Patrick '''is a Season 19 episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. In this episode, Patrick accidentally sets up an application for the army and is accepted. Characters *Patrick Star *SpongeBob SquarePants *Magnum Malty *Sgt. A. Magnusson *Ian Star *Vincent Lane *AlFred Hudders *Richard Ramsey *Paul Martin Krabs *Eugene H. Krabs *Mr. Cass *Dr. Demento *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Tom Hanks *Gene Scallop *Johnny Erain *Timothy Carlton *George Boston *Steve Sanderson *Miss. Thompson *CLaMOS *Katy Perry *Jake Rogers *Terry Rogers *Alan Partridge *Simon Cowell Plot The episode begins with Squidward playing clarinet in the morning until he hears SpongeBob and Patrick laughing at him. He goes outside and notices their hands behind their backs. Squidward asks them what they're doing and SpongeBob pauses then continues to laugh. So he gives up and gets a taxi to Goo Lagoon. SpongeBob tells Patrick that he has to go to work, but Patrick wants to go to. SpongeBob gets a little bit frustrated and tells Patrick that it is the day Mr. Krabs will announce the Employee of the Month. Patrick goes home but then retraces his steps and makes sure SpongeBob is gone. He breaks into Mr. Krabs' office and asks Mr. Krabs for a job. Mr. Krabs refuses to give him one and asks him to make an application and send it to the Bikini Bottom Civic Centre. Patrick makes an application form and sends it to the Civic Centre, however it is sent to the wrong place. Instead of it being sent to Mr. Krabs, it is sent to Sgt. A. Magnusson. This leads to Patrick being accepted for the army. Patrick is taken there and he tries to explain, but Sgt. A. Magnusson sends him to the boot camp. Patrick is unsure about the situation but he decides to fight for his best friend SpongeBob and other people he cares about in Bikini Bottom. Patrick completes Boot Camp and is given his first objective. He is sent to Iraq with Vincent Lane, Richard Ramsey and Timothy Carlton. They are ambushed by a few terrorists, leading to major panic until Patrick quickly equips his shotgun and kicks ass. They escape the city to a small town, where there are homeless people on the street and a lot of slaves all being taken to a giant complex building. Patrick and his soldiers get into the building and try to find out what's going on. They hear a man talking about Patrick so they try to find him. They get to the control room and interrogate the bodyguards. They talk about the man who owns the company and what he is doing, but they don't know his location. Patrick sends his team out to find the man who owns the company, and tells Sgt. A. Magnusson about the current situation. Magnusson sends in air forces to get there as soon as possible, but missiles are launched out of the building to attack them. They hit the ground causing a massive explosion, where Patrick loses connection with Magnusson. So they retreat to the top of the building. They go into the elevator which leads to the top floor, but all of a sudden it stops and the lights turn off. The elevator falls down the shaft, leading to the death of the team. But Patrick finds a loose part on the roof and pulls it open. They jump on top and then jump onto a platform. The elevator crashes causing another explosion. They find an entrance to an underground cave, which they then decide to enter. They find loads of slaves being tortured by several workers of the industry, Patrick is disgusted at this and decides to show them who's boss. He saves the slaves and takes out the henchmen. But him and his team are suddenly captured by a few men. They are taken to the man who owns the entire industry, Hugo Granger AKA Dr. Demento. They are in a very difficult situation and are at no hope of escaping. Will Patrick and his team escape? Will Dr. Demento get his revenge? Will Squidward ever grow some hair? Will I ever stop asking these questions? Find out soon... Trivia *The title is a reference to the movie "Saving Private Ryan". *Sgt. A. Magnusson is a parody of the Half-Life 2 character "Arne Magnusson". *Magnum Malty is one of the main characters for the first time. *The episode lasts 1 hour. *Ian Star has a mustache Media Tank-Pants-13844.jpg|Preview #1 Magnum.png|Magnum Malty discussing his life so far. 357656.jpg|Patrick tries to get a job, but is put into the army accidentally. YTV_SpongeBob_Saison_2012_va_W_Poster.jpg|Meet Ian Star 357642.jpg|SpongeBob decides to save Patrick. SpongeBob_apocalypse_pants_by_headbangking.jpg|Preview #2 bikini_bottom_apocalypse_by_headbangking.jpg|Preview #3 Fight_For_Bikini_Bottom_by_BeJay.jpg|Preview #4 inmates-summer-2.jpg|Preview #5 Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 Category:Patrick Star Category:2012 Category:Pages with red links